Hypoglycemia
What is Hypoglycemia? Hypoglycemia is the clinical syndrome that results from low blood sugar. The symptoms of hypoglycemia can vary from person to person, as can the severity. Classically, hypoglycemia is diagnosed by a low blood sugar with symptoms that resolve when the sugar level returns to the normal range. The medical term for blood sugar is blood glucose. http://kidshealth.org/teen/diseases_conditions/genetic/hypoglycemia.html# Hypoglycaemia is when the body’s blood sugar levels go below 70mg/ dL. This happens to people who have diabetes most often and can be caused from diet, medication, exercise and causes the body to not have enough fuel to keep itself functioning. How does Hypoglycemia Affect the Endocrine System? Hypoglycaemia happens to people who have diabetes which is an endocrine related disease since the body cannot release enough insulin which is the hormone needed to process sugars. When people have this disease they are at risk of also having to low of a blood sugar amount since they cannot have as much sugar as a normal person. Signs and Symptoms * Nervousness or Anxiety * Confusion * Hunger or Nausea * Dizziness or Lightheaded * Seizures * Unconsciousness * Tingling sensation or numbness in the tongue or lips * Headaches * Blurred/Impaired vision * Stubbornness, Sadness, or Anger * Rapid Heartbeat * Sleepiness Everyone has different symptoms of hypoglycemia but the most common symptoms are confusion, dizziness, feeling shaky, hunger, headaches, irritability, pounding heart; racing pulse, pale skin, sweating, trembling, weakness and anxiety. Diagnosis A doctor who thinks a person might have hypoglycemia will ask about the patient's medical history and diet, in particular about the timing of the symptoms, whether they tend to occur after eating high-sugar meals, and if the symptoms go away quickly with eating sugar. The only way to tell for sure whether someone's symptoms are related to hypoglycemia is to test the blood sugar while the person is having the symptoms. If such a test shows that the blood sugar is truly low, the doctor may do other tests to diagnose specific diseases that can cause hypoglycemia. http://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/166815.php Hypoglycaemia is often self-diagnosed either by a blood sugar measuring device or by the feeling and symptoms the person is having at that time. Treatment Hypoglycemia has two possible treatment approaches: ◾Immediate treatment - treating the abnormally low blood sugar attack (hypoglycemia) ◾Treating the underlying cause A patient with abnormally low blood sugar needs to eat or drink something with sugar as soon as possible to end the hypoglycemia attack. Examples for rapid results include some glucose tablets, sugar lumps, sweets, or a glass of fruit juice. This should be followed by slower-release carbohydrates, such as cereals, bread, rice, or fruit. If you suffer from diabetes, after you have checked your blood glucose and treated the hypoglycemia wait between 15 to 20 minutes and check your blood glucose again. If your blood glucose is still low repeat the whole process - eat some glucose, wait about 15-20 minutes and check your blood glucose again. Remember to stick to your eating times - your regular meals and snacks are vital for keeping your blood glucose levels as stable as possible. Hypoglycemia can affect all the organs in your body, especially your brain. If the hypoglycemia symptoms are severe and the individual cannot treat himself/herself, somebody else will need to apply honey, treacle, jam or Glucogel to the inside of the cheeks and then gently massage the outside of the cheeks. The sufferer should start feeling better within ten to twenty minutes. http://www.medicinenet.com/hypoglycemia/article.htm Change your diet to accommodate your needs, once you start feeling hypoglycaemia effects have 15 grams of fast acting carbs in order to raise the blood sugar, 15 min later re check blood sugar levels if still to low have another serving of the fast acting carbs. If you pass out someone will need to give you a glucagon injection. Category:Endocrine System